This invention relates to Doppler type radar sets and more particularly radars of this type which include a capability for sensing the direction of target movement along the radar beam. Radars with this direction sensing capability require a pair of quadrature phased channels usually known as the I and Q channels as part of the receivers thereof. The relative phases of the Doppler signals in the outputs of these I and Q channels determine the direction of target motion along the radar beam. The I and Q channel signals must be differentially phase shifted by 90.degree., usually by means of a +45.degree. phase shifter in one of these channels and a -45.degree. phase shifter in the other channel. The outputs of the Doppler phase shifters can then be correlated by means for example of a multiplier and low pass filter which produce a voltage which varies in polarity with the direction of target motion. This voltage can be applied to a zero-centered meter to display the target direction information. In the prior art these Doppler phase shifters have operated at the Doppler baseband which for a typical radar with a transmitter frequency of 1 GHz intended to detect moving targets will be usually of the order of 1 to 1000 Hz. Accurate phase shifters for use over several octaves below 1000 Hz are bulky and expensive. The present invention provides a higher operating frequency for these phase shifters so that they are operating at a much smaller relative bandwidth but at the same absolute Doppler bandwidth. This results in more compact and inexpensive phase shifters which need not be accurately phase matched over several octaves, without the need for complex circuitry such as upconverters and downconverters.